Golden Mosque
The Golden Mosque was located in Huzuz in 1367 DR. This temple was the most spectacular house of worship on the entire continent of Zakhara. Location This grand temple could be found in the Pilgrims' District of the City of Delights. Structure True to its name, the pillars and walls of the Golden Mosque were inlaid with brilliant gold. This temple towered 90 feet (27 meters) over the other mosques and buildings in the Pilgrims' District, and was the tallest building in Huzuz. Like the rest of the exterior structure, the central dome and four tall minarets were covered with gold, shining under the intense rays of the sun for all to see and behold with awe. Ramps led to the entrances of the mosque, allowing those who approached a splendid view of the shining dome and minarets. Huge pillars inlaid with gold and ivory framed the main archway leading inside the mosque. Artfully crafted hallways depicted the wonders of the Enlightened gods. The huge central room of the Golden Mosque opened to the dome rising high above. Every surface within the main room was decorated with more depictions of the gods. Five thousand Zakharans could easily worship in this area at the same time. Minarets As tall as the Golden Mosque was, it was dwarfed by the four minarets that surrounded it, each towering 300 feet (91 m) into the air. These minarets were also plated with gold. Priests called the faithful to prayer from atop the minarets. The insides of the minarets sweltered from the intense daytime sun, though they were noticeably cooler closer toward the top. Priests had to climb 451 steep steps to reach the uppermost chambers of the minarets. The tops of the minarets actually shifted back and forth with the strong breezes. The uppermost chambers were enchanted so that anyone speaking from here could magically project their voice across the entire city of Huzuz. In 1366 DR, a noble foolishly abused this power to express his love for a maiden. Outraged by this sacrilege, the public demanded the noble's death. The Keeper of the Mosques was able to quiet them down by having the young man perform three impossible tasks that became legend when he was able to accomplish the feats. Imam Renn married the couple shortly thereafter. Grounds The grounds of the Golden Mosque were decorated with pear and date trees, and a wide variety of bushes and flowers. These plants were in bloom throughout the year. Pilgrims to the Golden Mosque were given a seed, bulb, or fruit to take home with them and share with their family. Many of these pilgrims returned to the Golden Mosque years later bearing additional seeds from their initial gift, continuing the cycle of life for the trees. Inhabitants Many wealthy and well-known citizens of Huzuz came to the Golden Mosque to pray, including the Grand Caliph. Imam Renn min Zann was the Keeper of the Mosques, though he shared much of his responsibilities with Turam min Kor. The pair of them decided on which priests of other mosques would be allowed to preach within the Golden Mosque. Activities The Golden Mosque was dedicated to the worship of all of the Enlightened gods of Zakhara. Services were held at dawn, the second hour, the fourth hour, noon, the second hour in the afternoon, the hour before dusk, at dusk, and at midnight. Each service was usually attended by thousands of worshipers. Since all Enlightened Zakharans were expected to take a pilgrimage to the Golden Mosque at some point during their lives, the citizens of Huzuz, living in close proximity to the Mosque, began several pilgrimage traditions. When a citizen was 12 years old they were taken to the Golden Mosque on Ascension Day. When a citizen turned 16 they took their official pilgrimage visit to the Mosque on the Grand Caliph's birthday. Appendix Notes References Category:Buildings Category:Temples Category:Locations on the Street of the Inns Category:Locations in the Pilgrims' District Category:Locations in the People's Quarter Category:Locations in Huzuz Category:Locations in the Cities of the Heart Category:Locations in Interior Zakhara Category:Locations in Zakhara Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Temples to Hajama Category:Temples to Hakiyah Category:Temples to Haku Category:Temples to Jarmik Category:Temples to Jisan Category:Temples to Kor Category:Temples to Najm Category:Temples to Selan Category:Temples to Vataqatal Category:Temples to Zann